


House of the Rising Sun

by ChickenXD



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: a backstory on robert and mary, kind of





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: https://twitter.com/lifewhatisthat/status/889387803183853568

“And we’re seeing great defense from Texas here – ohh, and Adam Shead just got tackled!”

Half the crowd in the bar cheers as the TV footage plays a slow motion of what just happened – a player in a red jersey, tackled by at least three people in orange jerseys – and he had to let go of the ball. 

“And entering the third quarter, Oklahoma still maintains the lead at 3-2!”

Robert slowly makes his way out of the crowd, holding his empty glass. He walks over to the bar and sat down on the stool, letting out a sigh. 

“Can I have some more whisky with ice?”

The bartender walks over and gave him a glass. He takes a sip as he looks up at the pool board they have set up – seems like more people are still betting for Oklahoma. 

“Robbie~”

Mary walks over to him with her empty glass, and wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Stop calling me that.”

“You’re not gonna place a bet?”

“Nah,” Robert said nonchalantly. 

“Ohh, come on…” She slaps his back playfully, “If you win, you can get me a drink, you know?”

“Oh, quit it,” he said with a laugh, “Nathan told me to take good care of you, and that includes not letting you descent into alcoholism.”

“Just one drink, Rob~”

“Okay, fine,” he gave in, “Hey, how much to enter the pool? Twenty?”

He took out his wallet, pulled out forty dollars, and gave it to the bartender. 

“Put it on Texas.”

“They’re losing, Rob…”

“Who cares? There are two more quarters, and probably overtime,” Robert said, drinking some more – “And they just got a new coach, so they should be in good shape.”

“You’re wearing a red shirt!” she points out, “I can’t believe you’re a traitor!”

Robert scoffs, “Who gives a shit, Mary.”

“Hey, give me another glass!”

The bartender hands her another glass of wine, and she left to rejoin the crowd. 

  
  


Robert doesn’t pay that much attention to the second half, just sitting at the counter and watching the TV from afar. He still keeps an eye on Mary, who still seems to be trying to get others to buy her drinks, although they’re too invested in the game to care. 

“Oho! A touchdown!”

The crowd went off. Robert looks at the screen to make sure Texas scored that touchdown, and they sure as hell did. As a reward to himself, Robert orders another glass of whisky. 

“That your girlfriend?”

“Nope,” Robert replied, “My brother’s.”

The bartender nods, “Where is he?”

“In the navy. He should come back in a few months.”

“He okay with her hitting on other guys?”

“Yeah. She’s just like that, but she doesn’t sleep around, you know,” Robert explains, “Nathan’s pretty used to it by now.”

“You got a girlfriend, dude?”

“Ha!” Robert shakes his head, “One day, when I get my life together. Which is never.”

He laughs with the bartender, and they clink their glasses.

  
  


“Gooooo Longhorn!”

Mary sits back down next to Robert, now holding a half full glass of margarita. Someone else must have gotten it for her, since she doesn’t usually want cocktails… she’s also clearly very drunk, no bartender would have served her.

“See, I told you.”

“Yeahhh! They did great in the fourth quarter!” 

She leans over to him and grabs his shoulder, “So you gonna get me another drink?”

“You’re fucking drunk, Mary,” Robert said, “Come on, we’re going home. Who got you that cocktail?”

“Hmm?” She ships the cocktail coolly, “I’m not drunk.”

The bartender walks over to Robert and hands him some money – the money he won from the pool. It’s not that much more, but hey, who doesn’t want free money.

“And how much is the tab?”

He pays the bartender the amount she mentioned, and drops a few more bills into the tip jar before pocketing the rest.

“Come on, let’s beat it,” he said, almost dragging her off the stool. She stumbles to stand up, and has to hold on to his arm to stand steadily.

“Who the fuck got you a drink when you’re this drunk?”

“A very nice young man,” she replied, “He’s cuter than you.”

“Yeah, I don’t care.”

“Hey, Joseph!” she said, waving at someone who’s still in the crowd, “Bye bye! Love you! Thanks for the drink!”

“Okay, okay, come on, let’s go.”

~•~

 

Hungover again.

...although at this point, it’s not an unfamiliar feeling for Robert. He drinks too much for his own good sometimes. 

It feels really warm. He took off his leather jacket, that he slept in, and then his jeans. Time for a shower, probably. There’s a dull pain throbbing in his head, and his stomach is definitely feeling the munchies. What time is it anyway?

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring, and he couldn’t help but sigh. Isn’t it like, really early in the morning? And what the fuck could they want from him? He doesn’t really have any guests that come suddenly without any notification. 

Maybe the mailman asking him to sign something, or a volunteer from some church asking for donations? Geez. 

 

“Yeah?”

He couldn’t help but be surprised when he opens the door, though – the first he saw was a policeman, and then two men in a navy uniform.

Oh no. Are they here to arrest him for the bar brawl from last week? Or because he jacked someone’s car? Robert’s quite tempted to walk back, shut the door, and run the hell out.

He tries to stay calm though, and offers them a smile.

“Mornin’.”

“Robert Small?”

He shrugs, “That’s me.”

“Are you alone in the house?”

“Well, my mum died a long time ago, my dad’s somewhere in Hawaii, and my little brother’s a soldier,” he said, trying to get some brownie points by mentioning his connection to the military – “So?”

“We’d like to talk to you inside.”

“Hey, hey,” he stops them, “You guys got a warrant or something?”

“No, we’re not going to arrest you.”

“Really?” he asked, “You’re gonna search my house for weed or meth then arrest me on the spot or something? Come on, officer, I know your tricks.”

One of the military officers shakes his head. 

“Okay then, what is it?” Robert asks, “Don’t leave me hanging.”

“It’s about your brother.”

Robert felt his heart sink. He doesn’t say anything, although he could already hear what the officer is going to say. 

“Fuck no,” he said, still smiling nervously – “He asked you guys to prank me, huh?”

But the faces of the people in front of him remain dead serious – it’s clear that they were nervous too, it can’t be a fun to tell him, or anyone else, for that matter – 

But he’s not ready for this news. 

“No, fuck you,” he said, “Nathan’s coming back in three months. From… fucking Iraq or something. His fucking girlfriend’s waiting for him.”

How long has it been? He’s been gone for… two years, now. 

He asked Robert to watch over Mary. 

_ “It’s okay if she gets on with someone else, but just make sure she’s not like, dead or something, _ ” he said then. 

_ “If she’s still waiting for me when I come back, I’ll marry her, Rob. We gonna have lots of kids, and you can be the cool uncle.” _

Mary asked him to write to her, and he did email her, whenever he’s not too busy dying. He calls Robert sometimes, talks about the war, talks about what new wounds he got. 

_ “You think Mary will still like me if I have a stump?” _

_ “I’ll get you a new wooden arm and she’ll never know. But don’t you lose that fucking arm.” _

  
  


“I regret to inform you that your brother…”

Robert walks back into the house and slams the door behind him.

 

This can’t be real, right?

A voice at the back of his head chants, “You knew this was coming.”

 

He hears the doorbell ring again, but honestly, he doesn’t want to hear it. 

It just… can’t be. It’s been two years, they haven’t seen each other for two fucking years, and just three months before they’re supposed to, he drops the worst fucking possible surprise– 

He’s always been there, Robert has known him for literally almost his entire life, they’ve been through everything – college, numerous romance issues, their mum’s death – 

And suddenly he’s just… gone. No more. 

 

He’s wailing before he knows it. 

It hurts. It’s not like Nathan’s been with him for two years, but just holding on to the thought that he’ll come back one day, it’s all just been enough to keep him going –

And suddenly he’s gone. 

It feels like there’s nothing matters anymore.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve been coming here a lot lately.”

Robert doesn’t say anything as the bartender slides him a shot of whisky. He’s just arrived here, and the first thing she does is call him out?

“So what?” he asked, “More tips for you, right?”

She just shrugs. 

 

It’s not too crowded tonight, no big games going on. Just a few drunk college kids at the corner, a few old guys drinking and having a calm discussion about politics… and a bunch of people who are also up to no good, like him.

“What’s your name?”

“What, you hitting on me now, dude?” 

Robert takes a sip of his drink. The bartender  _ is  _ pretty. Long, wavy black hair, tied into a ponytail, big hazel eyes, full lips… Robert would guess she’s still younger than him, though.

“Marilyn.”

“Pretty name.”

“And you? Might as well know if you’re going to be here every day.”

“Robert.” No point in lying to a bartender, right? 

She just smiles as she turns to cut some lemons on the counter. Robert gulps his shot, bottoms up, and slides the empty glass to her. 

“Keep drinking like that and I’ll start watering your shit down.”

“Whatever. Give me another.”

She just sighs as she pours more into his glass.

 

“You must’ve seen some crazy shit around here, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s fun sometimes,” she replied, “Game days are fun. People go pretty wild for that. Unless it suddenly turns into a brawl, then we have to call the police.”

“I see.”

She glances at his glass – he’s been drinking this glass slower, so seems like he does take her threat to heart. 

“And you?” she asked, “Anything exciting happen lately?”

“Nah.”

She shoots him a look – he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t look up at her, and just downs the rest of the shot glass. 

“Guess you don’t feel like telling me, huh,” she said, “That’s cool. We deal with problems our own way.”

Robert nods, “Yeah.”

“Just saying, you can vent to me. Or the other guys. And we won’t tell anyone, cause we don’t care enough,” she said, “But if it makes you feel better, go ahead.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, raising his glass, “Give me another?”

She fills up his glass – which he finishes instantly before he slams his glass down on the table.

He doesn’t say anything afterwards, though. She decided not to press – it’s not that important to her right now, and she also has garnishes to prepare. 

 

The door swings open, and a couple walks in. 

“Hey, Robert!”

He turns to look, and sees Mary walking into the bar… with a man in tow. He’s just a typical white guy – blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty tall, wearing a striped blue polo shirt. Robert watched him warily. 

“You don’t go to Smiths Bar that much anymore, huh?” Mary asked as they both sat next to him. 

“Yeah, this is much closer to home,” Robert replies, “And who’s this? Don’t think we’ve met before.”

“Hello,” he said with a big smile, offering his hand to Robert – “I’m Joseph. Nice to meet you.”

“Your new guy?” Robert leans over to shake Joseph’s hand, “Robert.”

“Mary talked a lot about you,” he said, “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“No big deal,” Robert replies, “Happens to a lot of military families.”

They’re all silent for a while, sort of brooding on the story. Mary glances back and forth between Robert and joseph, unsure what to do in this awkward situation. 

“You guys should get something to drink,” Robert was first to break the silence. “What do you like to drink, Joseph?”

“I drink just about anything,” he replied with a smile, “You more of a whisky guy?”

“What would you like?”

“I’ll have a Margarita,” Joseph replied, “And you, Mary?”

“Just a glass of red wine. The usual.”

“And get me more whisky.” 

Robert raised his empty shot glass at Marilyn, who just sighs as she took his shot glass away. 

 

“So what’s up?” Robert asks, “Are you guys getting married?”

“Oh, no, not yet,” Mary replies, laughing – “We’re going to wait for him to graduate.”

“You still go to school? Damn,” Robert replies – Joseph does seem young, but he’s not in college anymore, right? 

“You gonna be a doctor or lawyer or something?”

Joseph just smiles and shakes his head, “I’m in a seminary.”

“Okay, not sure what that means.”

“I’m studying to be a priest.”

“Ohhh…” Robert turns to look at Mary, who just smiles at him. “A priest. Damn, Mary, you going to be a nun or something?”

“You’re funny.” 

“So you’ll do the things like, stand in front a bunch of people and tell them to sing and stuff? Jesus is going to save us all?” Robert asked, “And you gonna have her as a wife?”

“Why are you so mean to me today, Robbie?” Mary laughs as she slaps Robert’s back playfully. Joseph just smiles at his seat while watching them, a little restrained. 

“Don’t worry, Joseph,” Mary said while nudging his arm, “This is how we are all the time.”

“I can see that.”

“So when will you be done?” 

“In about four years.”

“I see, I see,” Robert said, “Have fun with that, I guess.”

“Thank you!”

Marilyn comes back with their drinks, so they start drinking – Robert, as usual, just downing the shot in one go. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Joseph begins, “What about you, Robert?”

“Who, me?” Robert laughs, “I’m not Christian, or Catholic, or anything. Don’t have time for that.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to ask that,” Joseph replies with a smile, “I was wondering about your occupation.”

“Nothing impressive,” Robert replies, “Just a debt collector.”

Joseph nods slowly. 

“So, while we’re here,” Mary cut in, “Might as well tell you that we’re moving.”

“Wow, that came out of nowhere,” Robert remarked, “And what about priest school?”

“I’ve found a church I think I want to work for,” Joseph explains, “So I figured it’d be best to study there for the rest of my time and get right in.”

“Nice, nice.” Robert nods slowly – he tries to smile, although suddenly he felt like… he doesn’t even know how to describe it, he just suddenly feels out of place. 

“Where are you guys going?”

“It’s a small town, called Maple Bay,” Mary explains, “About three four hours away by plane.”

“It’ll be harder to see you around, huh, Mary.”

“I’ll call you often,” Mary said, leaning over to hug him. “Don’t be sad, Robbie boy.”

“...when will you stop coming up with these weird nicknames?”

“But come on! Don’t be sad. We’ll come back once a year for Christmas, right, Joseph?”

“Sure, if you’d like to.”

“It’ll be lonely on game days without you asking for a glass of wine every ten minutes.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone pretty soon, too.”

Robert just shrugs.

 

Joseph and Mary leave about an hour into the conversation, and after Mary decided to drink 6 glasses of wine and got pretty drunk. 

So it’s quiet again, with Robert left alone at the counter, playing with his empty shot glass (Marilyn decided not to serve him any more). 

“Come on,” Robert tries to bargain, “I’m not drunk yet. I’m used to this.”

“You’ve had what, ten shots now?” She sighs and shakes her head, “No.”

“You realize I can just go out to the liquor store and get a bottle, right?”

“The second you walk out of that door, it’s not my problem anymore.”

Robert just sighs and shakes his head as he got up from his seat and slides her a bill. 

“Keep the rest.”

  
  
  


Man, how long has it been anyway? It’s almost been a  year now.

Feels like everyone’s just… moving on, moving forward, while he himself is stuck in place. Is it because he still finds the truth hard to swallow? 

He should accept it and move on, too. There are other things in life to care about, right? Maybe if he stops brooding, stops thinking about the future that’s impossible now–

Ah, but he’s always been like this; holding grudges, being depressed over an ex, blaming himself for things. This is just something to add on his list of “things to be sad about”.

 

“Hello!”

Robert almost jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder – who wouldn’t, if they’re in the middle of the city late at night?

It’s Joseph, from earlier. 

“Jesus, you scared me,” Robert sighed, “You walked Mary home?”

“Yeah. You’re not going home yet?”

Robert shakes his head and took a swig out of his flask, “Soon.”

Joseph sits down on the bench next to him, and looks up to the night sky. The low murmur of the city crowd is still audible, somewhere in the distance, but this street’s pretty empty. 

Robert watches as a tabby cat walks past their bench, and eventually disappears into a dark alleyway. There are a few other cats around, hopping up and down trash cans and licking off some food people dropped on the streets. Robert quietly wishes he’s got something proper to feed them...

“Why a priest?”

“Oh, well, my dad’s a priest too, and so was my grandpa…”

“You guys gonna do this for seven more generations, huh?” 

Joseph just laughs, “It depends on my kids, but hopefully.”

The conversation stops dead there. Robert watches as a black kitten walks up to his shoes, looks up at him for a second, then decided to curl up between his feet. 

“You got any food for this cat?”

Joseph shakes his head, “No… not really.”

“I should get going,” Robert said suddenly as he stood up. “See you around. When are you guys moving out again?”

“In about two months.”

“Just saying, just because you guys decided to move a few hundred miles away doesn’t mean you can treat Mary like shit,” Robert said, “If I hear her complain, you bet your ass I’ll be there the next day to fuck you up.”

“Uh…”

“You know, I have a very particular set of skills. Skills I’ve acquired over the years as a debt collector. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you.”

Robert grins as he taps Joseph on the shoulder. Joseph just smiles nervously at him, unsure what to say.

“You know what to do, man.”

“T… thanks?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
